nationstates2fandomcom-20200214-history
Suaria
The Triple Republic of Suaria is a moderately large country located in the Brotherhood of Nod. It is best known for its recently instated political system that consists of three separate parliaments, each with a separate Prime Minister. The country is an unofficial nocturnal state and was part of the Nocturnal Lands and the founder of Alliance of Night, semi-defunct and defunct respectively. Suaria is also often known for its military success, playing a small role in the overthrow of invaders in Advocates of Change and playing a major role in the First and Second Russian War, winning every time. They had permanent forces in all allies and regional provinces, before the Suaréz Revolution, when the President, Paul Hart, was overthrown and the new President, Juan Suaréz, led the country into the Trade and Cozadian Union Alliances. History Suaria has wide history broken into several periods. Colonial History Suaria has been a semi–state since early on and was an unknown Spanish province located in a desert. As time went on, the line of contact between Suaria and Spain was slowly severed until the Spanish completely forgot about Suaria, leaving all the people, who were a mixture of Muslim and Spanish, to find their own way through the world. The Suarians trampled through vaguely Middle Eastern lands until they came to a lush, squirrel–inhabited country that is what Suaria is today. They set up their first settlements in the south of Suaria, which is why it has the greatest population of the three regions. The people bred animals and hunted wild deer that inhabited the plains of the country. They cared for the squirrels and the land, fished, and set up a good civilization, unknown to the rest of the world. Eventually they started to make towns, using the great quarries of stone found in the central region. The started mines and were soon technologically advanced as the rest of the world, despite them not knowing it. The cities grew and grew, just like the cities of the Medieval Ages. One day, a group of Muslim pilgrims found the country and began to spread Islam, which the Suarians welcomed with open arms. Mosques were built and the nation became Muslim. The Discovery of Magic After the peacefulness and the spread of Islam, the country started to become that: a country. People seized power and land and set up kingdoms, many many kingdoms. They warred and oppressed their people. But the people found a hope. They found 40 volumes of ancient books, written in a strange language. They were able to translate them and found that they were books that taught elemental magic. The people rejoiced and began making translations into Spanish. Some who could read started learning the magic, and the books were in abundance. But then the kings of the land started to burn the books. Barely any survived and most of them were stolen by goblins or hidden in far magical places. The people led small revolts, but were crushed by the vast numbers of their armies, since they had such good living conditions and a pay better than working in the fields. The people were still oppressed and they went back to their humble lives. The Unification Wars The Unification Wars began when a young man's family was killed and his village was burnt down. He was called Samuel Rioan. His parents and little sister were killed in the fire and his brother, Mark Rioan, was taken away with the army. Magical Uprising Beginnings of Politics and Return of Evil Magic The Splitting Wars & The Reunification Modern Times Suaréz Revolution